By The Sea
by notbettydraper
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully had a day off? Cute huh? MSR Fluff about a day at the beach which Mulder won't forget for years! T for some language not strong and just a little something else to come. ENJOY!
1. Day Off

**By The Sea – Chapter One – Day Off**

**A/N Heya! Sorry I haven't done any X-Files stuff for a week but I've been doing assignments and now I'm sick so I wrote this and an angsty one that I'll put up later. I started this fic around a month ago and just got motivated to finish it yesterday.**

**This starting chapter's just a bit short but trust me, it gets better. This chapter's some of my earlier stuff.**

**Disclaimer - :Insert witty way of saying I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS here:**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Scully, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"No idea Mulder, depends whether we get another case in or not." As usual she was concentrating extremely hard on her work and didn't really want to be disturbed.

"Well, I've got one here that involves two agents, sun, sand and surf."

"This sounds interesting, what is this _case_ exactly?" She knew that there wasn't a case. '_Yes! A day off, Mulder and the beach! What more could a girl- I want?_

"Um…well, the…um"

"There isn't one is there?" He shook his head and she burst out laughing. 'M_y first day off in WEEKS, I can't think of any way I'd rather spend it!'_


	2. The Right Space

By The Sea – Chapter Two – The Right Space

Disclaimer – Chapter 1

After driving for about an hour in a hot, stuffy car that could have easily been Satan's Hearse, Mulder and Scully found themselves in a car park that was packed full of cars. Volvo's and Ford's filled the lots with a sprinkling of Merc's and BMW's.

Mulder looked around in hope to see a car, any car pull out. He drove a little closer to where the tarmac met sand to see an old beaten up Ford begin to pull out. He turned his indicator on so that no one could sneak in and steal his spot.

As he waited for the other car he glanced over at Scully who was soundly asleep, she had been like this for he last fifty-three minutes. She was so relaxed. Mulder brushed an errant lock of hair away from her face and he saw a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. He looked down as her eyes slowly opened to reveal iris' bluer than the sea that they were about to step into.

"Mulder" she said softly. She saw him smile at her and couldn't help but smile back. She pushed herself up off the window which now had a small smear of red from where her lips had been resting.

"She is risen!" He stated jokingly. "You were out for about an hour, that's pretty much the whole trip." She chuckled; after all, it was a very good sleep. "This, is why I don't let you drive on our long trips."

Behind then a horn blared through Scully's now open window. "Hey, Buddy, are you gonna move or what! I've got a truck full of kids here! If you don't get your ass in that space, I'll have to take it off you!"

"Oh, sorry." Mulder replied embarrassed and shocked.

Scully tried her best to suppress her laughter but eventually failed as she got out of the car to see a very red Mulder. (And she knew that he didn't burn that quickly, no _human_ could). She couldn't help but think that he'd been so caught up in her not to notice the queue of five cars behind them.


	3. CrystalBlue Water

By The Sea – Chapter Three – Crystal Blue Water

A/N The chapter title is just a little thing that my English teacher mentioned to me last year and she moved me up a class and that motivated me to write heaps!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The walked along the scorching sand looking for a good spot to park themselves for the day. '_This is worse than the car park' _Mulder thought as he looked around hopefully to find a nice spot but thus far he had had no such luck. As he scanned up the sea of tanning flesh he found the perfect spot. I was right in the centre of the beach only a few meters away from the water.

He carefully placed his hand on Scully's lower back and guided her closer to his side as he pointed out where was soon to be their spot.

They carefully made their way in-between the mostly-naked twenty-something's and the mostly-clothed seventy-something's until they made it to the patch of sand where there was soon to be two semi-clothed thirty-something's.

Within minutes they were ready to hop into the crystal-blue water. Scully was just applying the last bit of her sunscreen to her face. Unfortunately for Mulder her bathers covered her whole back. She turned around to find that Mulder had finally found the time to go out and buy himself a pair of board shorts.

"Scully!" He whined, "Hurry Up!" He was acting just like an impatient child on Christmas morning.

"Mulder, just because you don't care that you can get severely burnt in the water doesn't mean that no one does."

"Oh, come off it Scully! In under an hour you'll be back here tanning!" He started to try and pull her up but she was too strong and pulled him back down so that he landed flat in the sand and got covered in it.


	4. Luck' of the Irish

By The Sea – Chapter Four – 'Luck' of the Irish

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Once Mulder had gotten himself up out of the sand and Scully had finished applying her sunscreen they had their way down to the shore. Mulder had been very careful not to give into temptation and kiss her then and there. She looked, well , she was beautiful. She was beaming with exitment, her hair was out and already filled with sand and salt and she had decided to take the opportunity to flaunt herself. She had let loose for the day, no suits, no heels, no work- and she was wearing much less make-p than normal, just a nice shade of lipstick and the tiniest bit of mascara (she was so thankful for waterproof mascara at the moment).

He watched her as she ran into the water. She was so free- free of restrictions, free of deadlines, and best of all free of the monsters that usually come chasing them in the night.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was splashed in the chest with the cold water that his upper body had not yet adjusted to.

"Mulder, come on! You were so _desperate_ to get in here before, what are you, scared?" She ran off to where the water got deeper and swam out a couple of meters to where she could only just stand. "Come on G-Man!" She called. He started running towards her then he dived under an oncoming wave allowing him to swim the rest of the way.

"Look who decided to turn up" She teased while making her way towards him. He held out his arms as she came closer to him and she fit just right. She turned her back to his chest and looked up at him, hoping in her heart of hearts that he would kiss her as sweetly as he did on new years. He, with much difficulty, restrained himself, he just smiled and brushed her hair behind he ears. '_Screw it_' he thought as he slowly leant down and grazed his lips against hers, but with the 'luck' of the Irish on her side, a wave decided to come along and knock them down.


	5. The Return Of The

By The Sea – Chapter Five – Return of the…

5/5

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Scully decided to go back on shore after her previous disappointment and awkward moment. She dried herself off as she looked back at the cool water where Mulder was attempting to swim through the gaggle of middle-aged women who were all fighting over him.

She straightened her towel on the sand and laid on her stomach where she started to read her book that she had concealed at the bottom of her bag.

'Call me Ishmael' she read.

She had been reading for almost an hour, (Changing her position to get an even tan) when Mulder returned. He was still wet after towelling himself off. Scully looked up and restrained her self from saying 'Well, well, well, somebody's been working out' as she scanned his torso seeing all of his scars, she made sure not to let her gaze fall beneath his waist. She then found his eyes and in embarrassment turned back to her book.

It was only once she heard the distinct sound of undressing that she though about looking up. She didn't dare give into temptation until some giggly blonde walked past and scoffed at the red Speedo that he had concealed beneath his boardies. Mulder blushed furiously as he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Er…Um…" He started, he didn't know how to finish but he looked at Scully who was also starting to blush while she tried not to laugh at his speechlessness. "Shrinkage." He said. At this she burst out laughing, he sat down beside her and started laughing himself. He had never seen her so amused, it was one of those sights that was deserving of a mental snapshot. He could only think of one way to stop her from laughing but didn't want to use it just yet. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her folded arms still shaking with laughter, she rolled back over to face Mulder, he had had enough. As she brought herself to sit up he put his hand on her shoulder, her head whipped around at the sudden contact and he lowered his to meet hers. He grazed his lips against hers and with her arms around his neck she forced him into the kiss.

Moments later the same blonde girl came past after deciding that the water was far too cold for her liking. She saw Mulder and Scully locked in their kiss and whispered, "Lucky". Scully heard and smiled.

A/N Red Speedo for who ever can guess where I got Shrinkage and Satan's Hearse from! XD Hope you all liked it. I'm sick at the moment and had NOTHING to do when I found chapter one, so, I decided to finish it! I actually WROTE this one down! I got this new kickass pen with the pen eraser thing! In Australia we have ads for them at the movies…wtflol.


End file.
